Little monsters
by SuperSpecialAwesomeFanfiction
Summary: What happens when Bakura gets MAD and turns the YGOTAS cast into 5 year olds? This! Pairings are YxY YBxYM RxM and one sided DxS and TxY
1. Chapter 1

******Hello people, welcome to my utterly random world! This story is (hopefully) going to be a funny one, however, will take a backseat to my other fanfic, "Always And Forever Yours". So I may not update as regularly, I will try to update, around once a week. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, things would be different. Very different!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"That's it pharaoh! I'm sick of you swanning around like you own the place!" Bakura yelled. " acting like you're so much better than everyone else! You need to be taught a lesson!" And with that he began to mutter under his breath, his eyes focused on the short teen.

" What you gonna do Bakura? Send me to the shadow realm?" Yami joked, not taking him seriously. Bakura's voice grew louder.

/sh*t!/ the pharoah mentally cursed.

/what is it Yami?/ Yugi asked via their mind link, not wanting to draw attention to whatever it was.

/Bakura's using shadow magic/ he answered.

/Is it serious?/ Yugi asked.

/I cant tell, wait, no! He's not-/ The Pharoah was cut off, as Bakura finished muttering and beams of red light shot from his palms. They hit Yami squarely in the chest and he seemed paralysed as he stood there stationary, his face an expression of shock and fear. The force of the beams knocked Bakura backwards, and he fell flailing his arms, the beams hitting everyone standing around, including himself, they all froze, immobile. They stayed like this for several seconds before they all suddenly began to shrink. They reduced to over half of their normal size before they stopped shrinking. Suddenly they were able to move again.

"What the hell did you do Bakura?" Yelled Kaiba, who then slapped a hand across his mouth as his voice came out in a childlike squeak. There was a pause as they all looked at eachother and themselves and saw just what Bakura had done.

"He's turned us into 5 year olds!" Yami explained, shooting daggers at Bakura and growling. Ryou trembled and dodged behind Bakura.

"Bakura!" Kaiba spat, glaring at him, his dominance apparent even in his 5 year old self. Ryou quivered, however,Bakura stood there strongly, still as defiant as he was before.

"How long is this frigging thing going to last for?" Asked Marik.

"I didn't put a time limit on it, it'll probobly wear off in about a week." replied Bakura grudgingly.

"A week, that's the most frigging stupid things I've ever frigging heard, Fluffy! How the frig are we going to-"

"How long until we forget?" Yami asked, interupting, but annoyed at having to actually ask the Theif King a question.

"Forget what?" asked Tae, but as usual, everyone ignored her. Bakura glared at Yami before answering.

"About 15 minuits, tops." Yami's eyes grew wider.

"Is nobody going to answer me? Pharoah, Yugi? She asked poking Yugi's shoulder. Yugi's head snapped round. Yami noticed, and glared at her, but grudgingly replied.

"Until we forget everything we knew past the age of 5, we will have the minds of a five year old."

"What are we going to do?" asked Tristan.

"Nyeh, I dont know!" Joey started to panic.

"We need someone to take care of us." Kaiba said in a firm authoritive voice. "I never thought I'd say this, but, we need Mokuba."

"How the frig, is your frigging kid brother going to help?" asked Marik.

"In just under 15 minutes, we are going to be reduced to 5 year olds, in a card game shop, next to a main road. Who knows what could happen, Yugi's grandpa is away for the week and Mokuba is now 14, he may be just a teenager, but he's the best bet we've got." Kaiba glared at Marik who met his eye contact before looking away.

"Well then, lead us to the Kaiba mansion!" Yugi said brightly. Kaiba jerked his head towards the door and they piled out onto the street. They walked for a while, Kaiba silently leading the way, Yami following behind him, occasionally speaking to Yugi. Yugi, Joey and Tristain all chatting and laughing. Tae trying to get Yugi and Yami's attention, and Duke, curling his hair around his finger, staring intently at Serenity who was chatting with Mai. And Bakura and Malik whispering to eachother, followed by a sighing Ryou and Marik. After a 5 minute walk Kaiba stopped abruptly.

"Whachya doin' Kaiba?" Joey half yelled, half asked. As usual Kaiba ignored him.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked in a slightly authoritive tone. Kaiba, slightly annoyed with Yami for taking that tone, glared slightly at him before replying.

"We need to cross the road." He said simply.

"Then Whachya waiting for?" yelled Joey, who then proceeded to run out into the road. Kaiba shot his arm out and grabbed Joey's collar, dragging him back to stand on the pavement.

"Whachya doin' Kaiba? Get offa me!" Joey complained.

"Silence mutt."Kaiba ordered, Joey's 5 year old form shrank away from him visibly. "We're 5 years old and could forget everything any second; we need to hold hands across the road." Yami snorted with laughter at Kaiba having said this but was silenced by a glance from Kaiba. "Someone has to be sensible here!" He muttered. Yugi held hands with Joey and Tristain, Tristain with a reluctant Malik who happily held hands with Bakura, who was holding hands with Ryou, Marik with Ryou and Duke. Duke with Mai, Mai with Serenity, shielding her from Duke's stares and Serenity also holding hands with Tae, which left Yami, one of Joey's hands and Kaiba. Kaiba reluctantly stretched a hand out to Joey and one to Yami. Yami gave him a 'you can't be serious' look, but once he saw the look in Kaiba's eyes, he quickly accepted the hand, compensating by trying to crush Kaiba's hand in his own. Joey, however, was less welcoming.

"There's no way Im holding your hand Kaiba! That's like-" Kaiba tired of his complaining simply seized his hand and they set out across the road, it was a funny sight to see; 12, five year olds all crossing the road holding hands.

As soon as they'd crossed the road, Kaiba immediately dropped Yami and Joey's hands. Everyone else soon followed, except for Bakura and Malik, who were busy exchanging style tips and plotting to take over the world. After a little walk, they made it to the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba knocked swiftly on the door and a few moments later it was opened and a mass of wild raven hair poked out.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said loudly. "Down here."

"Seto! What happened to you? To all of you?" He asked, spotting him.

"No time to explain, in just a second we're going to-" He was cut off by a high pitched giggle.

"Oh no!" Was all he could manage before pandemonium erupted.

* * *

******Hope you liked it! The magical review button is calling! (hint hint)**

**The next chapter will be up soon! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Wow! That was quick! Thank you to my lovely reviewers; YamiOkami and Yin Yang Zodiac Girl. I have replied to both your reviews. Also thank you to anyone who favorited, me or my story or added me to your alerts! That is what caused me to want to update so quickly!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, there would be a LOT more theifshipping!**

******Bakura and Malik: Nooooooooooooooooo!**

******Me: Mwahahahahah, now, how to persuade LittleKuriboh to sell me the rights to Yugioh...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A high pitched giggle cut through the air, they all looked round to see Serenity laughing uncontrolably and Mai whispering something in her ear.

"Whachya laughing bout?" Asked a stroppy looking Joey.

"Is it true that you wet the bed Bakura?" She asked giggling.

"WHAT?" Bakura's 5 year old face was contorted with rage. He leapt at Serenity, who squealed and dodged behind Mai. Bakura crashed into Mai.

"BAKURA!" Yelled Joey. "Leave Mai and my sister alone!" He jumped at Bakura and they landed in a heap.

"WHEELER!" Cried Malik. "Get off of Bakura!" They exploded into a bickering, shouting, crying, hair tugging and pushing mess.

Mokuba stood there wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. Making up his mind, he marched into the middle of the fighting children and grabbed the collars of Joey and Kaiba, who were attempting to kill eachother.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. They all fell silent immediately.

"Get inside." He said, slightly more calmly. They all filed into the house, most with their heads hung, exept for Kaiba, Joey and the three Yami's.

"What happened?" He said, more to himself than anybody else.

"Well." Snarled Bakura. "That dweebs sister, accused me of-"

"Bakura, shut up!" Mokuba said loosing his temper with the small white haired boy. Bakura glared up at him, a look that in his normal body would have frozen a grown man to the spot, but in his 5 year old body, just looked cute.

"I am NOT a dweeb!" Cried Joey. Mokuba face-palmed.

"Right! You two stop arguing!" He ordered pointing to Bakura and Joey. "Serenity, please try to stop crying. You three!" He said pointing to Bakura, Kaiba and Joey. "Appologise to eachother!" Kaiba promptly crossed his arms and turned away from Bakura and Joey.

"No!" Said Joey stubbornly pouting. Bakura just glared up at Mokuba. Mokuba gritted his teeth.

"Appologise or I'll make you sit on the bottom step for a whole hour." He threatened.

"Sorry." Joey mumbled.

"Bakura! Seto!" Mokuba warned.

"Sorry." They grumbled simultaneously, then glared at eachother.

"Good, now all of you, into the lounge, I'll put the telly on." Mokuba said, brightening a little. A few squeals of delight were heard from Tae, Serenity and Mai, and they all scrambled in and sat down infront of the telly. Mokuba switched it on and put on CBBC for them, then moved to the door and pausing, turned back to call.

"Try not to break anything." Before leaving.

* * *

The children sat together infront of the telly for a while in silence. Bakura and Malik sprawled out across one sofa, Kaiba sitting up straight in one of the smaller chairs, Ryou and Marik sharing a double seat. Yami and Yugi next to eachother on the floor, Duke reluctently seated next to Joey and Tristain, though he kept glancing at Serenity, and Serenity, Mai and Tae all bunched together on the floor. They continued this way for quite a while, before Bakura suddenly spoke.

"This is boring! Let's watch channel 4 instead!" He grinned evilly and grabbed the remote. Tae, Serenity and Mai squealed their protests, and Yugi looked up, upset.

"Please don't Yami!" Begged Ryou.

"Don't be such a wuss!" Bakura exclaimed, switching the channel. Tae started to cry.

"Put it back Bakura!" A steely voice ordered.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do bout it Kaiba?" Replied Bakura.

"You don't want to find out!" He threatened.

"Put it back Bakura!" Yami joined in.

"Why you taking his side Pharoah?" Asked Bakura annoyed.

"Because it's upsetting Yugi!" Yami said pointing a finger accusingly at Bakura. Bakura glared at Yami and came up with the worst swear word he possibly could.

"Bog off Yami!" He yelled, then smirked triumphantly as Serenity, Tae and Mai all gasped and covered their ears, and Yugi started to cry harder. "I'm incharge!" He stated standing up taller than Yami.

"No you are not! I'm incharge!" Yami argued, tapping his chest.

"No, I am!" Bakura shouted, and shoved Yami.

"No, Me!" Yami yelled and pushed Backura back.

"Shut up you two!" A stern voice demanded. "I, am incharge!"

"What da hell Kaiba!" Joey asked, his young voice still laced with a Brooklyn accent.

"Shut up Mutt!" Kaiba ordered sharply. "I am incharge!"

"Oh no you're not!" Backura drawled, almost sneering at the tall boy.

"I think you'll find that I am!" Kaiba said, tilting his chin up in a superior manner.

"Hold on there Kaiba, I am an Egyptian Pharoah!" Yami proclaimed, slightly stumbling on the word Pharoah.

"So?" He shook his head, disregarding Yami.

"So I must be incharge!" He argued. All the girls were now crying due to the shouting and Yugi was cowering behind Yami and clinging to his arm. The door burst open to reveal Mokuba, who sighed at the sight he was greeted with. Kaiba and Yami were shouting at eachother, fists clenched, Bakura and Malik were egging them on. The girls were crying on the floor, Yugi trembled, trying to hide behind Yami, Ryou and Marik clutched eachother, scared, and Tristain, Duke and Joey were sitting on the sofa, heads hanging low, not looking up at the fight.

"Enough!" Mokuba shouted. The children fell silent, scared of what Mokuba would say next.

"Seto, Yami, out here, I want a word with you two! Don't look so smug Bakura! I'll be talking to you and Malik later!" He ordered. Kaiba and Yami made their way over, heads hung. Mokuba shooed them outside and had to pull them apart as Kaiba took what would have been a painful swing at Yami.

"Stop it!" Mokuba yelled, yanking Kaiba away. "What are you even fighting over?"

"He said I wasn't incharge!" Scowled Kaiba.

"Well you're not! I'm betterer!" Proclaimed Yami, scowling back. Mokuba sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm certainly going to have my work cut out!" He muttered. "You know what! You're both incharge! There! Now you can stop arguing and go back in there and play nicely!" He flung open the door and pushed them both in.

"Bakura, Malik, come out here please!" He said, trying to look stern. The shuffled over. Mokuba closed the door behind them. "What were you doing, egging them on? I expected better from you two!" He said, trying to sound disappointed, when really, he expected no less from these two.

"Now go back in there and be nice!" Mokuba ordered them. They did, Bakura, stopping to glare at Mokuba before leaving.

* * *

The door closed, and Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief. He suddenly realised that he couldn't have them just sitting around the Kaiba mansion every day, for as long as this lasted. Presuming that it would end. He would have to ask Shadi and Ishizu about that one. In the mean time, they needed somewhere to go. School, Mokuba decided was the best option. But how? He realised that he still had his old primary school's number. Quickly, he punched the number into his mobile, then paused as he realised he had no idea what to say.

"Hello?" A female voice sounded from the small device. He recognised it as his year six teacher.

"Hello Miss Walsh." He answered.

"Mokuba! What can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully.

" Erm, well my cousins have come round to stay." He invented. "And they can't get behind on their schoolwork, so, I was wondering if they could attend your school?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, if I could just speak to a parent." She replied. Cr p. He hadn't though about that. He pulled the phone away from his ear then clearing his throat, he held it to his ear and put in his best low, gruff voice.

"Hello, Mr Daniels speaking." He mimicked, randomly selecting one of his teachers names.

"Hello, are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes, quite sure." He answered.

"OK, well, I'm going to need some details, how many children?"

"Erm, 13." He said, quickly adding them up in his head.

"Wow! That's a lot!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're kind of a big family." He quickly gabbled.

"How old?" She asked.

"All 5." He answered, guessing at their age.

"OK then, bring them here tomorrow morning and quarter to nine. They will need picking up at quarter past three." She explained.

"Thank you." He replied, relived.

"It's fine! Good bye!" She replied, then hung up. Phew! He let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Now they had somewhere to go, he just felt sorry for the school. He groaned as his heard shouting from the room again.

* * *

"See Bakura! He said I was incharge!" Yami yelled pushing his chest out, in an attempt to look strong.

"Well, I'm still the more betterer one!" He argued scowling.

"He said I was incharge too!" Added Kaiba. Tae, Serenity and Mai crawled behind the sofa, fearing another fight. Suddenly the door burst open and Mokuba stood in the doorway looking very angry.

"That's it! You're going to school! All of you are going to school!" He yelled, snapping. Then stepped out and slammed the door. He needed a break. He decided, if they argued, he'd let them argue. He didn't care at the moment. They were going to need dinner and somewhere to sleep. He quickly arranged for the staff to prepare 14 ham and cheese sandwiches (earning some rather weird looks but no questions), and then once they were done, braved the group of children, still huddled in the lounge. They seemed to be getting on suspiciously well. There was no shouting, or screaming, or fighting. Something was not right here. CRASH! That's more normal, Mokuba thought as he watched Bakura charge across the room, wielding a wooden chair, and then crash into Yami.

"Right then, this is dinner. There's a sandwich each, so don't start being greedy." He said and taking a sandwich for himself, offered the plate to the children. Bakura picked himself up, and rushed over, tearing into a sandwich and scoffing it down. Mokuba quickly pulled the plate away before he could grab any more. He handed one to each of the others then waited for them to finish, before leading them down a hallway.

"Right, sleeping arrangements. Serenity, Tae and Mai, you will be sharing this room." He gestured to one on his left. "Yami and Yugi, this one, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik, this one. Duke, Tristan and Joey this one, and Seto, this one."

"That's not fair!" Grumbled Bakura. "Kaiba gets one all to himself."

"Just get in your room, and ready for bed!" Mokuba told him.

"Bed? But its only 9 o'clock! I'm gonna stay up all night!" Mokuba face-palmed.

"No you are not! You are to get into bed and go to sleep immediately!" He yelled. Scowling, he slouched into the room, followed by Ryou, Malik and Marik, who then shut the door.

"Lights out in 5 minutes!" He called down the hall, feeling a lot like a teacher at a boarding school. Sighing heavily, he walked to his own bedroom. Once the children were at school, he would call Shadi and Ishizu, but for now, this was going to be hard work! Very hard work!

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! The review button is calling you! **

**Review button: (glows and sparkles magically)**

**Me: Now, you MUST press it! Mwahahahaha!**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I shall update! They are very encouraging! You people are amazing! :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, my computer (being the idiotic machine it is) decided that this was the best time to crash and refuse to re-start, anyway, here is the next chapter, please read the authors note at the ned as it contains an important message from me. **

**Thank you very much to my wonderful reviewers; The fluffy fluffball of DOOM, Begecko-chan, Hanna The Epic, Yin Yang Zodiac Girl, YamiBakura1988, SerenePanic, RevolvingKitten and fan of this fic. Your reviews mean a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: Very sadly, I do not own Yugioh, just the plot-line of my story. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, after much complaining and shouting, (and the odd tear) Mokuba finally managed to get the children ready for school, and out of the house on time. They now stood outside of the school building, looking up at what, to them, seemed like a huge and terrifying building. Tea was very nervous and clung tightly to Mokuba's arm. Bakura, however, scoffed at her.

"It's just a school. Stop being so stupid!" He said spitefully.

"Bakura!" Mokuba scolded. "If you talk like that in school, you will miss your break time!"

"They can't do that!" He said, but shut up.

"Ok, well, I'll meet you all out here at the end of school, have a good day!" He said, ushering them into the classroom. "Tea, you have to let go of my arm now." He said patiently. "Tea, let go!" This only caused the young girl to cling tighter to the arm. Mokuba sighed and pulled her off by force. "You're going to be fine!" He gently wiped the tears away from her young eyes. "Now, go in here, and show them what you've got!" When she still didn't move, he pulled her to the door and gave her hand to one of the teaching assistants standing there.

"Thank you." He said to the lady, who ushered Tea in and began to talk to her. She nodded in reply. "Good luck!" He called in after them before turning and leaving.

"So, what's your name?" The lady asked her.

"Tea." She replied, stifling a sob.

"Well, Tea, this is a very exciting day for you! So put your chin up and smile." She said kindly. "My name is Miss Simpson. I'm your new teaching assistant. I can tell that you'll fit right in here!" She assured. Tea smiled. She went to sit down on the matt, next to Serenity and Mai who were also nervous.

"Good morning class!" A voice echoed from the front of the room.

"Good Morning Mrs. Adams. The class chanted back.

"Now, today, we have thirteen new pupils, I expect all of you to be kind to them. You remember how scary your first day was." She smiled over at the group. Bakura chuckled darkly. "Right then, lets get on with the register."

"Tea."

"Yes, Mrs. Adams." Tea sniffed, sadly.

"Serenity."

"Yes Mrs. Adams." Serenity beamed.

"Joseph."

"It's Joey, and Yes Mrs. Adams." He replied, slightly annoyed at the use of Joseph.

"Ryou."

" Yes, Mrs. Adams. He mumbled quietly.

"Bakura."

"In the loo." He replied, carelessly.

"Bakura! Please try not to be rude, or I'll keep you in a break time. Now, I'll try again. Bakura." He sighed and rolled his eyes before replying.

"Yes Mrs. Adams." In a patronizingly, sugar-sweet tone of voice.

"Yugi."

"Yes Mrs. Adams." He replied, a little nervously, clutching Yami's arm.

"Yami."

"Yes, Mrs. Adams." He replied boldly, earning a glare from Kaiba.

"Seto." Kaiba winced at the use of his first name, but replied louder and stronger than Yami had done.

"Here, Mrs. Adams." Shooting Yami the evils.

"Marik."

"Yes, Miss."

"Malik." No reply. "Malik, I know you're here!" She said, looking sternly over at the group of children.

"If you know I'm here, then why are you even taking the register?" He answered back, glaring at the teacher.

"Right, that's it, you're missing break today!" She said sternly, not raising her voice. Malik crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at her.

"Mai."

"Yes, Miss." She replied, calmly. Joey glanced at her, and smiled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tristan."

"Here Miss."

"Duke."

"Oh, I'm here Miss." He replied, curling a strand of black hair around his finger, and staring intently at Serenity.

"Right then. First today, we have class reading." She announced, Tea, Serenity and Mai let out excited squeals, and Yugi clutched Yami's hand excitedly. Mrs. Adams reached down beside her chair and pulled out a small book entitled The Prince's Quest, and began to read. "Once upon a time there lived a young girl named Amanda. She lived in a fairytale palace, surrounded by lakes and forests." Serenity, Tea and Mai were leaning forwards towards Mrs. Adams, hanging on her every word, and clearly loving it. Yugi, Marik and Ryou, were also enjoying it, but weren't quite as enthusiastic as the girls. Yami, and Kaiba were uninterested by the story, but sat and listened all the same. Duke, Joey and Tristan, were mucking about and giggling, but were silenced by a look from Mrs. Adams. That look, however had no such effect on Bakura and Malik, who fidgeted constantly and, growing bored, began tugging at Duke's hair.

"Hey!" He whispered, turning round. "Get off." This only served to encourage them further, and they began tugging with renewed vigor.

"You look like a girl, Duke!" Bakura taunted.

"No I don't!" He frowned hard." That's it! Get off!" Duke yelled, pushing Bakura away.

"And the princess- Bakura, Duke!" The teacher said sternly, breaking off from her story. "You will also be staying in at break." Duke glared hard at Bakura, who just smirked back.

Eventually break-time arrived, and the class, minus Bakura, Malik and Duke, piled out of the classroom eagerly.

* * *

"Right then, Bakura, you will sit at this desk, Malik, this one, and Duke this one here." Mrs. Adams said, gesturing to desks. "No talking." The children sat down reluctantly and the teacher returned to her seat, where she took out her laptop, and began to plan future lessons. Malik, growing tired of staring at the ceiling, began to scrape his chair along the floor repeatedly. Smirking when Duke glared at him across the classroom. Mrs. Adams frowned, and looked up from her laptop.

"Marik." She said, fixing him with an authoritive look. "This is your warning." The tanned boy sighed heavily, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Across the classroom, Duke was fiddling with the pen on his desk, clicking the nib in and out erratically. After earning himself several irritated glares from Marik and Bakura, the pen finally sprung free from his grasp, and flew across the classroom. Pouting, Duke stood up and made it halfway across the classroom, before Mrs. Adams looked up.

"Duke Devlin, return to your seat at once!" She said sharply.

"But miss, my pen." He tried.

"You shouldn't have been playing with it in the first place." She replied. "Now go and sit down." Looking sheepish, Duke began the walk of shame back to his desk, passing Bakura's on his way. Bakura grinned maliciously and stuck his foot out, to trip Duke up. He stumbled and nearly fell, but grabbed hold of a nearby desk just in time. Mrs. Adams, of course, saw nothing, and Duke shot daggers at Bakura, before sitting back down at his desk.

* * *

The dragon loomed before Yami, its jaws snapping menacingly, long sharp fangs dripping saliva. The enormous beast roared loudly, its yellow eyes fixed malevolently on what it identified to be "Prey." However, Yami was no easy target, and as the huge lizard reared up, Yami plunged a sword deep into its chest, the creature let a strangled sound escape from its throat, and collapsed.

"Hey you, boy!" An adult voice broke through Yami's imagination, shattering the game. "Put the stick down, and stop poking him with it." He said, gesturing to Malik. Yami stared at the man, didn't he understand that Malik was a dragon and he was the prince, it was his duty to kill the vicious beast and rescue princess Yugi. He scowled, at the man who simply chuckled and snatching Yami's "Sword", walked away. Yami glared after him, shooting a dozen invisible swords in the man's direction. Still imagining possible ways of murdering the man, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and a short girl with turquoise hair tied back into a messy ponytail, who was about 10 years old, greeted him. She had pointy ears and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple, green and turquoise, tie-dye tank top, and a purple, dark blue and pink, flowery skirt. A pair of turquoise feathery wings adorned her back and she wore knee high green and turquoise striped socks.

"What?" Asked Yami, still irritated at having his sword robbed from him.

"Hey, I'm Titania, I have an idea for a new game we could play." She suggested.

"No girls allowed." Yami scowled at the girl. Anger flashed through her eyes, and in a second she had whipped a sword out from nowhere, and now held its tip against his chest. Yami's eyes widened dramatically at the feel of the cool blade, this was definitely no twig.

"You probably think I'm a girly girl and that I want to play princesses or something, but I'm not sappy like that, so stop being so stupid." She said threateningly.

"Ok, ok, you can play!" Said Yami, a little scared of this older girl. She smiled and her sword vanished as soon as it had appeared.

"Thanks!" She said simply. Yami breathed out slowly, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Blinking, he shook off his trance–like state, and ran along to join in with the game.

* * *

"Mrs. Adams looked at the clock, the boys had been sitting in the classroom for 15 minutes now.

"Ok boys, you can go outside and play now." She told them. There was a mad scramble for the door as the three boys raced over, each eager to beat the others in the race to escape the classroom. Spotting the others in the large playground, Bakura and Marik ran over towards their Hikaris.

"Ryou, why are you playing with a, girl?" Bakura spat the last word.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that if I was you Bakura." Ryou warned.

"Take that back!" Titania's eyes narrowed on the white haired boy.

"Make me!" Bakura glared back at her. In one swift move, she had him pinned up against the metal fence at the edge of the playground.

"I am older than you, stronger than you, and I can do this!" She said, producing her sword. Bakura swallowed and started to struggle. Titania released her grip on him and smiled sweetly. "I hope we can be friends. Now where was I? Oh yes, defeating the evil monster Zorc , and taking one of his scales back for our potion." She began to wrestle with Malik, and in no time, had "defeated" him, and taken one of his scales. Bakura watched this with a grin creeping across his face. He turned to look at Marik.

"She would be an amazing partner in crime." He said. Marik nodded in agreement. "What's her name?" He asked a "dead" Ryou.

"Titania." He whispered back.

"Hey, Titania," Bakura yelled. She turned round to face him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Wanna help us pull a prank on Mrs. Adams?" He asked.

"Depends," She replied. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Settle down class, its nearly the lunchtime." said a slightly flustered Mrs. Adams. "I just need to put the exercise books out on the desks for this afternoon's lessons. Yugi, Ryou, if you could just help me hand them out." She said, making her way over to the cupboard across from her desk. Across the classroom, Bakura and Marik, caught each other's eyes and grinned. She pulled the cupboard door open, and was greeted with a cascade of exercise books which poured from the cupboard and knocked the young teacher to the ground. "Argh!" She cried as they nearly smothered her. She looked at the mess around her and sighed heavily. Just then, the bell rang. "Alright class, you can go to lunch." She said, worn out. Most of the class ran out, but Yugi, Serenity and Ryou hung back.

"Can we help you Miss?" Asked Yugi, walking over and smiling at the teacher who was now attempting the gather up the books and fit half of them back into the cupboard.

"Ah, Yugi, thats sweet of you, ok, please could you three gather up those books, she said pointing at the pile on the floor, and put one on each desk." She smiled at the small boys.

"No problem Mrs. Adams!" Ryou said and grabbed an armful. 5 minutes later all the books were either back in the cupboard, or on a desk, Mrs. Adams turned to look at the beaming children.

"Thank you very much, you three, I am very grateful, now run along to lunch, and I'll put gold stars next to your names in the register!" She smiled at them wearily. They skipped out of the room merrily, and off to lunch to meet with their friends. Sitting down at her desk, Mrs. Adams sighed heavily; she could tell that with these new children in her class, she was really going to have her work cut out!

* * *

**Poor Mrs. Adams, Bakura and Marik can be so cruel! Anyway, one of my amazing reviewers Yin Yang Zodiac Girl gave me an amazing idea, here's how it works.**

**I am going to let you guys send in OC's for my story! At the end of each (or at least most) chapters, I will give a requirement, **

**For example, for the next chapter I am going to need a girl OC, who is going to have the (dis)pleasure of sitting next to Kaiba! There is a possible OC x Seto pairing here, so this girl may end up paired with him. **

**You guys can PM me, or review with a character identity, **

**e.g:**

**Name**

**Apperance**

**Personality**

**Skill? **

**and any other information you want to add.**

**Then three days after I published the previous chapter, I will select an OC to add to the story, so you'd better get any ideas for OC's in before three days is up as I need time to actually write the chapter!**

**Your OC can be you if you want, or just a random, made up character, but you are only allowed to submit one OC per chapter.**

**Please review and send in your ideas!**

**:) :D :P**


End file.
